User talk:Sanky
Welcome to my talk page Feel free to ask me any questions you have. Archives: Archive 1 Vandal alert I just want to let you know there's a who created a few pages. Blaziken257 18:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind I settled those pages, and given the vandal a warn too. ~Milnivri 05:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry I couldn't act -- I was away yesterday (what a great day to vandalize!). Thanks for taking care of it, Milnivri! --Sanky ~ talk 11:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) The correct japanese->english translation Where is it? CDiGanon 14:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, sorry for the late reply, I was in an hospital. Please download Patch version 32 for now. --Sanky ~ talk 09:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You're not kidding, are you? You seriously translated the entire game? How difficult was that? How long did it take you? Did Kimbles help you at all? And were you able to figure it out with pointers and such? --[[User:Blaziken257|'Blaz']][[User talk:Blaziken257|'iken']] 00:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's an April Fools' joke. lmao :D he said it on Tulunk. ~Milnivri 02:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :*sigh* this didn't go too well... sorry. --Sanky ~ talk 08:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Telefang 2 item template. }}| }} }| }| }} }| } }| }}}}}}} |- | colspan="2" class="imagebox" | }| }| }} }| - ! Type }}} -}} |- }| - ! Price } Chiru Sell: } / 2) round 0}} Chiru -}} |- |} Will this work? I want to know before changing the real template to use any image files. Jlun2 16:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, this works, but I don't think we'll be using it. We want all the sprites in the following format: T2-I-number.gif, where number is the game's internal numbering. We're doing this because it makes all the filenames unified and because translations can change, while moving files every time isn't something we want to do. --Sanky ~ talk 16:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I understand. But how would I insert an image to the curretn template if I don't even know the number of the item? Is the number based on the item's index number or something? -- Jlun2 (unsigned) :::Yeah I'm not sure how it works in T2 right now, but I think we've got a list on Tulunk, along with translations. Worst case I'll rip the names again. --Sanky ~ talk 16:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::This address: 03002A00 might work. It is the address for the item dropped after battle. I think I can make a list of the values.Jlun2 16:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow, that took some time. But I did it. I'll post all the screenshots in the forums or something. The order of the items are from the last numbers in the name, each number represents a value in the above address.Jlun2 11:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC) A few things Hmmm... it's been a while since I last edited this wiki. Anyway, here are a few things I need to mention: 1. I noticed there's something funky with the CSS, at least in Firefox, which is the browser that I use. Some of the links (Recent Changes, etc.) have large text, and it looks very ugly and distracting. Another thing is that tables are always bold now. Here's a screenshot that I took to show you both of these things: http://i50.tinypic.com/11h9jlk.jpg 2. I have a template for Denjuu encounter data in areas with multiple floors. Basically, it's like the existing one, but with floors instead of groups. Basically, the headers say "Floor x" instead of "Group x", and there are 9 floors as opposed to 4 or so groups, to accomodate every location in the game, including Burion Ruins which has 9 floors. Should this template go to the mainspace, and what should the template be called? (I think T1 Encounter, which is what it is now, is inconsistent with Acretable T1 info, which can be confusing quickly.) 3. I also have another template, this time for items. Basically, it makes it easy to use the icon/text/link to an item all at once, instead of having to do it manually. What do you think of it? I tested this out thoroughly, so it works properly. Do you think it would be useful? 4. I was looking at Antenna Tree (Tripa dungeon), and I noticed that the image takes up way too much room... maybe the template can include a size parameter? For example, look at this (that is, if it bothers to load, stupid server issues), notice how there's a size parameter to shrink the tall image. (By the way, Wikifang isn't the first wiki I've seen that has this problem... never mind.) I think there was something else I was going to mention, but I forgot what it was... Oh well, I'll let you know when I remember. Anyways, just felt like mentioning all those things. --'Blaziken ' 18:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : 1. Fixed! : 2. Eh, I guess it should go to the Template: namespace. As for the name, Arcetable T1 Dungeon ? I dunno. : 3. Nice. Sure, feel free to put it in the Template: namespace and use where you deem it apporative. : 4. Well, it is resized already. Should it be resized further? You could place after the template to make more room for the arcetables. -- Sanky ~ talk 21:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC)